Baby Sitting
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: Joe aka Genda has to baby sit little david aka Sakuma
1. Chapter 1

**This for my best RP buddy and amazing bestie :D she is amazing her name is Recette Tear :) she is so kind i made this story for her about Genda and Sakuma (Joe and David) i hope you like. Just to let you know David is small in this story :D Also Joe's step father is Mr smith ^^**

Joe the king of keepers layed on his double bed he let out a yawned and looked at the clock "5.30pm" he told himself. Joe got up and walked down stairs. "Hey Mom whats for dinner im starving" Joe asked as he sat on the coach by the tired David.

Mrs Smith smiled at her son "Joseph Darling how can you forget me and daddy are going away for a week and you are babysitting David" she smiled. Joe looked at his little adoptive brother "Yeah i kind of forgot" Joe looked at his mom. His mother sighed "Joseph darling please be good for your brother and David be good for Joseph now" she gave Joe a kiss then David a kiss.

Mr smith looked "We trust you Joseph with him" his father looked. Joe nodded "I will dad i will look after him well" he picked David up and watched them both leave.

David watched "Joe im hungry" David looked. Joe looked and heard the little boy stomach rumble "Yes we need to get some food how about some fish fingers or pizza" Joe looked at the younger.

David smiled "PIZZA" he jump. Joe went to the kitchen to get dinner ready when he open the freezer there were no pizzas "Umm David how about a trip to the shops" Joe picked his wallet up and put it in his jacket pocket.

David smiled and nodded "Can i bring my penguin" he smiled. Joe sweat drop "How about leave Penguin here he can watch the house" he smiled. David smiled and got his penguin and put it on the coach.

Joe walked to the shops with David he picked up a basket "Ok David what pizza you want" he smiled. David looked "So many how about Pepperoni" smiled David. Joe picked it up and put it in the trolley when they bump into Celia.

"Aww Joe your with David" she smiled. Joe nodded "Yeah i am lil dude wanted a pizza anyway where is Jude" Joe looked at the girl. Celia smiled "His at home cleaning his room" she smiled. David looked "Is Jude's room a mess" he smiled.

Celia laughed "No sweetie he just felt like cleaning it" she smiled.

Back at Home Joe put the pizza in the oven to cook while he got two plates out and two glasses. "David dinner will be ready soon" he smiled. David hugged his penguin "Joe do penguins eat pizza" asked the cyan boy. Joe sweatdrop "Well penguins eat fish David" he smiled. David smiled "Thats good Penguin said he didnt want no pizza" smiled david as he hugged his penguin.

Joe smiled and went to check on the pizza "Kid dinner is ready" he called out but david didnt come. Joe looked and saw david crying on the coach. "Hey david why you crying" he comfort the crying boy. David looked up "I want mommy and daddy" he cried. Joe patted his back "They will be back they only went for a week" he smiled and picked the boy up.

David looked "Why could'nt we go" David sniffed. Joe smiled "Well its been 5 year's that mom and dad have been together and maybe they want to spend the week together" he smiled.

Joe smiled "So mommy and daddy are gonna get married" he smiled. Joe chuckled "No they are married lil one they just wanna spend you know..well how do i put it" Joe looked. David smiled "SO MOMMY AND DADDY WILL HUG FOR A LONG TIME" he smiled. Joe looked shocked "Uh no lil one they might kiss and look at the sunset" Joe smiled.

After Dinner Joe washed up while David watched TV. "Ok David its bathtime" Joe called out. David looked and hid upstairs. Joe sighed "David come on we had a hard they today at practice you fell in the mud 4 times and you need a bath" he followed him upstairs. David looked "Well you never had a bath" David looked.

Joe smiled "Well i will after you have a bath" he smiled about to grab David but the young jump over joe and ran away. Joe sighed "ALRIGHT then if you dont wanna bath then maybe penguin will" he smiled.

David stopped in his tracks "what..did..you say" he looked. Joe smiled "Listen penguins need baths and so do little boys" Joe smiled.

David looked and smiled "Ok i'll get in the bath" he smiled and placed his penguin on his bed and went to the bathroom. Joe smiled and put David in the bath and started to wash the younger boy hair.

"See you look clean already" he told David who was no sulking in the bath. David puffed "I bet Mark doesnt bath" he looked. Joe chuckled "Im sure he does and they all do" Joe washed the shampoo out of the kids hair.

After David bath Joe took his bath while David was playing with his toys.

David played with his Penguins on Joe's bed "No Penguin we must stay here there is danger" he told his penguin toy than turn to his after 49 penguin toys. "We must all stay here the lion is coming" David looked.

Joe walked in the bedroom only to be pounced on by the kid "GAH david" he looked. David laughed "I got him" he smiled as pinned Joe. Joe smiled and got up "Yes you got me now lion is going to get you" he smiled and started tickling the little boy.

David laughed "Stop it" he laughed. Joe stop tickling and put the younger into bed. "Joe im not sleepy" he told him. Joe smiled "I am kid you made this lion very tired and lions need to sleep after they catch their prey" he smiled. David smiled "So do penguins" he smiled and snuggled into the blanket before letting a yawn out and fell fast asleep.

Joe smiled and turn the light off before going to sleep himself.

end of part 1 ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Day 2

**yay finally i got to update ^^**

The clock beep 7.00am a sleepy Joe looked up at the clock with messy hair in his eyes. He let a yawn out turn the clock off and turn to david. "David" Joe looked. David snuggled into his covers. Joe walked over "Come on lil one time to wake up" he shook David to wake him. David looked at Joe "Im sleepy Joe" he yawned.

Joe smiled and carried David down stairs "I know you are lil one but its breakfast time the most importan meal of the day" he smiled. David yawned "No Joe its not ice cream is" Joe laughed as he put David on the couch. Joe went to make pancakes for him and david while his phone rang "Hey Jude whats up" he spoke.

David listen to Joe talking "Yay Jude" he smiled as he listen some more. Joe smiled "Course David will enjoy having a game with you" he smiled. David clap his hands and smiled.

Joe placed the pancakes onto two plates "David breakfast" Joe called out. David jumped onto the chair and looked at breakfast "Joe they look yummy" he smiled and started eatting.

Joe smiled "Thanks lil dude" he smiled and sat near the lil cyan boy. David ate his breakfast very fast "Your gonna get a yummy ache" Jow warn the kid while putting some pancakes in his mouth.

David smiled "I dont get tummy aches" he smiled. Joe smiled and patted his kids hair "Right how about you turn the tv on and i'll clean the plates then we will see Jude" he smiled.

David nodded and ran to turn the tv on while Joe washed up. "Maybe i'll David out for dinner then maybe get a film" he told himself. Joe finished cleaning up he went to join David for a bit before taking him out.

1 hour later~

David skipped to the sharp house with Joe. Celia was outside looking out "Hi Joe hi David" she smiled. Joe smiled at her "Hey Celia is Jude around" he asked. Celia nodded "His in the shower right now" she smiled and patted David's head. Joe smiled "Celia could you help me with David" he asked. Celia smiled "What with" she smiled and looked at him. Joe smiled "He asked me if my parents were gonna make love" he smiled.

Celia sweat drop "Oh dear wait the bird and the bees should come from you Joe" she giggled. Joe looked and blushed "I dont know how to put it i mean you know" he smiled.

Celia smiled and went over to David "Hey lil one" she smiled. David smiled "Will mommy and daddy have a baby" he asked. Celia blushed "Well lil one i mean your daddy is you know" she laughed. David smiled "Yeah is a daddy" lil david looked. Joe face palm while Celia laughed.

"No David she means Daddy is old to have kids" Joe looked. David smiled "Daddy is ment to be old" he smiled. Jude came out "Whats going on" he asked as he looked at a laughing Celia and a poor Joe.

Joe looked "Uh well" Joe scracthed his head. Celia smiled "I'll tell you later" she smiled. Jude, David and Joe walked to the river bank for a play.

"How's he been so far" asked Jude. Joe smiled "His been good well he did pounce on me thinking i was a lion" Joe said. Jude smiled "You let him watch to much animal kingdom Joe" he smiled.

Joe looked "I do it for the lions" he looked away. David smiled and ran to look at the River "Joe fish im gonna catch one" he smiled. Joe looked "DAVID NO" but it was too late David fell into the River. Jude manage to pull David out "Kid you need to be careful" Joe scolded him but his voice was soft. David sniffed "I wanted to be a penguin i wanted to show you" David cried. Jude patted his head "David what you see Penguins do dont mean you follow lil one" he smiled. Joe nodded "Yeah lil one" he smiled as he took his jacket off and wrap it around David.

David looked "Im sorry" he cried. Joe and Jude smiled "Its ok your safe" smiled Jude. Joe nodded "Dont give me a fright again lil bud" he smiled.

David sat and watched Joe and Jude played. Jude kicked the ball towards Joe. Joe smiled and stood on his hand and did power sheild and kicked the ball in the tree. "That was cleaver" Jude looked. Joe rubbed his head "I'll get it" he said as he climb the tree.

David watched him climbing the tree. Jude looked "Oi dont you get hurt" Jude looked at him. Joe grab the ball then he saw a squirrel. Joe let out a scream he fell out the tree and onto his butt with the ball hitting him on the head.

Jude ran over to him "You ok" he asked. Joe nodded "Yeah just saw a squirell" he rubbed his head.

Later on that Day~

Joe looked at David "Where do you want to eat" Smiled Joe. David looked "hmm maybe Mcdonalds" he smiled. Joe smiled and took David to Mcdonalds.

David sat down while he waited for Joe. Joe came over 5 mins later and gave david his meal "YAY cola" he smiled. Joe smiled "No jumping of the walls tonight lil man" he chuckled and took a sip of his orange.

After Dinner Joe took David to get a film or some films thats how things always ended. David smiled and looked at the films "Joe look lion king you like lions" smiled David. Joe eyes sparkled "Simba" he smiled. David looked at Joe. Joe smiled "Ok kid now you choose a film" he smiled. David smiled "I have its Happy Feet" he smiled.

Joe went to pay for the DVDS with David then they went home. David smiled and jumped on the beds "Come on Joe" he smiled and hugged his penguin toy and looked at his other 49 penguin toys.

Joe smiled "Ok ok kid i'll put the DVD in" he smiled as he put it in then snuggled into David's bed. They both watched the DVD till the end by this time David was soundly asleep in Joe's arms.

Joe smiled he turn the DVD off and lamp off and kissed the little ones head "Night David sweet dreams Penguin" he smiled.

that same night Celia told Jude about what David had asked her and joe. Jude was not pleased he was gonna have to have long words with Joe very long words.


	3. Chapter 3 day 3

**Its friday and im updating XD**

Joe woke up on the floor with 4 penguin toys with him. Joe yawn he still saw lil david sleeping he smiled and tucked david in and put his toys near him. "There lil one stay asleep" he smiled then he walked down stairs to make breakfast. Joe cooked some eggs, bacon, sausages and beans. he learn the cook from his mom and step dad. "The weather dont look nice" he sighed. Joe wanted to to do so much with lil david.

David came down rubbing his eyes "Joe what we doing today" he looked up at the older male. Joe smiled "Well lil one the weather dont look great maybe we should stay inside today"he smiled and placed the breakfast on the table.

David went over and climb onto the chair and looked at the dinner "JOE YOU COOKED PENGUIN EGGS" he cried. Joe looked "No lil one their...chicken eggs" he smiled he was a lil scared.

David looked at his penguin "DONT LOOK PENGUIN" he cried. Joe smiled and sweat drop "Davd their not penguin eggs trust me lil bud" he told the younger.

after a long breakfast Joe watched the rain come pouring down and the thunder roaring. "Looks like we'll staying in" he turn to david who had brought all his penguins downstairs.

"Penguins want to go to the movies and have pop corn and cola and candy" David smiled. Joe looked "Uh..david..well we have no pop corn all candy only cola" he smiled..

David pouted "Aww but Joe the penguins came all this way" he looked. Joe sighed "Alright lets go to the shops" he picked up his rain coat and put david's rain coat on. They both put their shoes on and went to the shops.

"Can we get butterpop corn" David smiled. Joe nodded "Sure buddy" he smiled. David picked up some butter popcorn and some candy while Joe got some more cola.

The wet journey home David ran inside and sat with his penguins while Joe got the popcorn ready. David smiled "You see Penguins Joe is the best he always looks after me when ever im ill or not" he smiled.

Joe smiled as he listen and brought the bowl and glass of colas in. "Here ya are lil one" he smiled. David smiled and ate some popcorn "Joe the penguins say they dont like popcorn" he smiled.

Joe smiled "Never mind lil one maybe they might enjoy the tv" he smiled as he took some popcorn.

then the tv went off with the power, David let out a scream and hugged Joe. Joe looked and hugged David "its ok its just a power down" he smiled as he pulled a torch out.

So Joe carried 50 penguin toys upstairs, along with the candy, popcorn and the cola. David sat on the bed. "Joe can you tell me a story when i came into the family" David smiled.

Joe smiled and sat on the floor and told David.

 **Joe was 13**

 **I told my parents i wanted a baby brother for my 13th as dad couldnt have kids. My mom knew how much it ment for me to become a big brother. That night mom and dad agree to adopted a lil boy i didnt know they snuck out that night before my 13th. That night when you came home you slept with mom and dad. The next day it was my birthday i got a laptop from dad, a ipad from mom, clothes from mom and dad and other stuff but my fave presant was you. You were the cutest lil kid i have ever seen. I was so thankful to my parents they adopted you. That night you told me you didnt get me anything i said coming my lil brother was the best presant ever from you.**

 **end of story**

David eye sparkle and smiled while he hugged Joe. Joe smiled and hugged him back. "How about a lil game" he smiled. David nodded and ran to the door "cant catch me lion" he smiled. Joe got on his hand and knees "Lions never back down" he smiled. David ran to his parents room while Joe followed.

Joe caught david and gave him a playful tickle "I told you lions never back down" he smiled. David laughed The best thing he liked about Joe he was he was always there for him and he gave the best tickles in the world.


	4. Chapter 4 day 4

**hey guys im updating today :D in this chapter Caleb aka Fudou looks after Lil david XD**

Joe tossed and turn in his double bed when he heard sneezing and sniffing. He looked up then layed his head back down when the sneezing went again and a small pair of hands touched Joe. "Joe i dont feel well" he looked up with puffy eyes and a red nose. Joe looked at David. "You do look ill little fella" He picked the younger up and took him down stairs to give him some medication.

David took it by the morning he was still ill. Joe sighed "Poor kid looks like your gonna miss football today" he sighed and dialed Caleb number. A sleepy Caleb picked the phone up "Yeah...Joe its 8.30 you know im sleeping" he snarled. Joe sighed "Thats a nice welcome anyway could you baby sit today" he asked.

Caleb sat up "I dont know it depends" he smiled. Joe sighed "Caleb please" he begged. Caleb smiled "Alright i'll come over" he smiled.

Joe tucked David under the blankets on the couch and waited for Caleb to come. "Be good for him lil one" he smiled. David nodded and sneezed. Caleb came to the house and watched as Joe leave then turn to david.

"How did ya get sick lil dude" he smiled. David looked "I fell in the river trying to get a fish" he sniffed. Caleb could'nt help but laugh "Hey kid please dont do that again" he laughed.

David hugged his penguin toy and glared at Caleb. Caleb smiled "Anyway lil dude i bet Joe told you off" he smiled. David nodded "Yeah he did" David sneezed.

Caleb went to the kitchen to see if he could make David some food then the phone went the phone went. Caleb picked it up "Hello Smith Resident" he said. Mrs smith sounded shock "Caleb is that you..is Joseph there or David" she asked. Caleb sighed "No Joe at practice and David's ill" he told her. Mrs smith let out a worry sigh "Is david ok" she asked. Caleb looked "Well he slipped into a river trying to act like a penguin" Caleb told her.

Mrs smith sighed "Aww Thats David for ya Caleb anyway could you let Joseph know we called and thank you so much for looking after David" she smiled. Caleb nodded "Sure thing have a nice time"

David listen then saw Caleb coming back. "Uh who's Joseph" asked Caleb. David rubbed his eye "Its Joe" David looked. Caleb felt so stupid that he didnt know Joe name was Joseph.

David fell asleep after lunch cuddling his penguin toy. Caleb starting looking around the house we went upstairs to look in David and Joe room but he fell in love with David's 49 penguin toys "HE HAS THE BRIDE AND GROOM PENGUIN" he yelled but he blushed.

Caleb held the bride and groom penguin "They are so rare and he has it in green" he looked. Caleb put the toy down then went downstairs to sit by David again.

David slept for a long time he woke up by the time Joe came up. "Joseph your mother called she said im a good boy for looking after david and she worried that David fell in the river" he smiled.

Joe scrachted his head "Opps uh yeah thanks for looking after him i'll get you some money" he said. Caleb smiled "A banana will do im starving i didnt want to cook any food just in case it woke David up and tell me where you got his bride and groom penguin from" he smiled. Joe looked and got Caleb a banana "Well the penguin toy was from walmart" he looked.

Caleb smiled "I know where im going after here" he smiled and left.

Joe smiled and shut the door he then went over to David "Hey sleepy head you feeling better" he asked. David shook his head "No" he sneezed. Joe cooked David some fish fingers and made him a nice warm bath.

After David was put to bed Joe took a bath and looked at the ceilling Mom and Dad will be home in 24 hours" he sighed. He had to make sure the house was clean from top to bottom.


End file.
